


Важная профессия

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Написано на Марафон Чумовых Историй, тема 1.1 "Странная профессия".Принято считать, что надписи типа "2 км" под дорожным знаком "Дикие животные" обозначает протяжённость участка. А если всё-таки нет?.. Послушаем выдержку из радиоэфира!
Series: Нулогорск.fm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	Важная профессия

...И к другим новостям. Сегодня на трассе А-800 были установлены новые дорожные знаки на двадцать первом, двадцать седьмом и минус пятом километрах. Все они хорошо знакомы нам и предупреждают о возможном появлении двух- и четырёхкилометровых оленей на дороге. За проделанную работу давайте поблагодарим дорожные службы города, а в особенности - наших незаменимых специалистов по измерению оленей!

Подумайте только, дорогие слушатели, ведь это лишь сейчас, благодаря прогрессу, их труд стал значительно легче. Лазерные дальномеры незаменимы при измерении оленей, а главное - с их появлением измерение оленя занимает считанные минуты. Гораздо дольше, пожалуй, наши специалисты ищут голову и хвост оленя. Но для них, настоящих профессионалов, это не представляет труда.

Я помню то время, когда специалисты по измерению - тогда их ещё называли мастерами измерительно-оценочных работ Бюро природной инвентаризации при дорожно-технической службе городского совета города Нулогорска - должны были вручную измерять каждого оленя, и иной раз это занимало даже не целый день, а два-три дня! И непременно перепроверка, чтобы учесть все возможные погрешности... Только представьте, каким недооценённым был их труд, который все принимали как должное! Поэтому, дорогие слушатели, после этого эфира не забудьте навестить памятный знак, поставленный в сквере имени Алексея Котовича, заслуженного мастера-оленемера, да простят меня его коллеги за такую фамильярность.

И конечно же, несмотря на всю помощь прогресса, профессия специалиста по измерению оленей и по сей день остаётся почётной, важной и по-настоящему сложной - а главное, необходимой в нашем городе.

А теперь перейдём к прогнозу погоды...


End file.
